


i'll be as honest as you let me

by horreurs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, better safe than sorry though am i right folks, i mean it's HINTED at but y'know, rating is only M as there's a [victorian person voice] steamy moment but it's brief, this is sappy but i just wanted the boys to be soft for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horreurs/pseuds/horreurs
Summary: sometimes it's the little things that speak volumes about the boy that can still take your breath away with a single glance rather than his shitty student apartment or the way his voice softens when he tells you that he loves you.





	i'll be as honest as you let me

**Author's Note:**

> this was written to a pop punk playlist, the ideal genre to listen to when writing these two. i love these two boys so much. hmu on twitter @horreurs if you wanna talk about 'em

It was the little things.

It was the way Jean softly kissed his forehead every morning as the sunrise crept through the blinds.

It was the way Jean’s face brightened whenever Eren mumbled those famous three words as he received an affectionate shove after criticising Jean’s pretentious fashion choices.

It was the way the futon they had been sharing for what realistically had only been the past few months, yet mentally and spiritually felt more like a lifetime, was permanently molded to their sleeping positions, allowing them both to fall comfortably into the everyday pattern of their life together when their days drew to a close.

It was the way Eren would sleepily paw at Jean’s space beside him before realisation dawned upon his waking mind, his head lifting in a mix of both wonder and curiosity as their gazes met from across Jean’s cramped studio apartment. Easels and paint cans decorated the little space left in the room that hadn’t already consumed by their love for one another. Eren would sit up in a daze, as he often did in the early summer mornings, a thin layer of sweat coating his skin from yet another night of intense dreams he’d always swear were memories from another life. He ran hot naturally, which Jean often remarked upon during spooning sessions after overheating thanks to his boyfriend fulfilling the role of human furnace. Once the daze cleared, it was only then that he would stagger over to accompany Jean, always slotting perfectly in his lap as his tired stare attempted to focus on the canvas stood proudly before them both.

“What’cha sketching?”

Jean gave a noncommittal grunt against the crown of Eren’s head, pressing a kiss to it after in place of a proper response before resting his cheek against it to frown at his artwork. It wasn’t difficult to tell that he was adding a little more colour to his ongoing project. For the past few months, Jean had been setting an alarm so that’d greet the day around five in the morning. It meant the rest of his day was a little on the sluggish side, sure, but it also meant that in a short period of time, when his boyfriend was still fast asleep, he was free to sketch Eren’s sleeping form. It was impossible to capture Eren’s essence, no matter the medium. No pencil or brush could accurately portray the blinding light of Eren’s grin, no camera angle would do the dimples that appeared with every smug smile justice. There were definitely no words that could describe the way Jean’s heart skipped a beat whenever Eren so much as looked at him. There was something so goddamn intoxicating about the mere energy that Eren Jaeger would bring into a room that Jean doubted he’d ever get over the butterflies that flew into a frenzy remembering that in this lifetime at least, they were each other’s person. Boyfriend, even.

Fuck it.

Soulmate. That sounded better.

“‘s you, genius.” Jean felt Eren’s face scrunch up against his bare shoulder and suppressed a laugh. He was all-too familiar with that expression. It was usually a very clear visual representation of Eren’s deepest feelings of confusion.

“ _How_? Where’s my body?”

“Under the blanket, smartass. Where it always is when you hog all the space.”

Eren laughed softly, his voice still slightly gravelly thanks to the deep sleep he had previously been in. “You drew me sleeping? That’s a little creepy.”

Gently elbowing Eren’s ribs to encourage a squeak of both surprise and disapproval as Eren began his usual barrage of close-ranged attacks, Jean took advantage of the situation to wrap both arms tightly around Eren’s waist to hoist him up properly onto his lap before pressing a tender kiss against his neck. When he felt Eren relax, he sunk his teeth sharply into the tender skin, sucking a painfully obvious bruise to the surface. It was only when Eren grumbled out a weak “jackass”, wriggling helplessly against him that Jean pulled back with a knowing grin. His handiwork was blindingly apparent and Eren’s heavy gaze was doing little to guide Jean’s mind anywhere other than to the gutter.

“Y’gonna draw me goin’ for a piss, too?”

“You fucking _suck_ at dirty talk, Jaeger.”

After a short bout of play fighting or, to be completely honest, Eren squishing Jean’s cheeks together whilst taunting him about drawing ‘boring shit’ whilst Jean barked muffled insults at him, Eren found himself cuddled close, his head resting comfortably against Jean’s shoulder. He was quiet as Jean continued to add minor touches here and there to his latest project. It was soothing like this. When it was just the two of them in their own little world. The old t-shirt of Jean’s that he’d stolen to wear to bed was looking a little worse for wear nowadays after months and months of use, but that didn’t stop it from feeling comfortable enough to live inside during their quiet mornings.

“You always clench your jaw when you concentrate.” Eren mumbled, his gaze shifting slowly from the canvas to stare up at Jean’s jawline as best he could from his current angle. “In a way, it’s kinda cute.”

“Hm?”

“It’s only a little thing. But ‘s one of my favourite things about you. Like the way you laugh when you’re nervous.”

A snort of indignation was the only response Eren received for a moment, his body moving with Jean’s as the latter leaned forward to smudge more charcoal against the canvas.

“The fact that you know my nervous tics is weirdly endearing. If not kinda strange.” He paused for a moment, as if pondering his next words very carefully. “But if we’re discussing the little things, you always rub the nape of your neck when you’re embarrassed. That’s gotta be the cutest one of all.”

Splaying a hand out against Jean’s bare chest, Eren closed his eyes as he felt Jean’s heartbeat beneath his palm. It soothed Eren in a way no words ever could. Right now, in this moment, he had everything he knew he would ever need. This tiny, shitty apartment that they always made unfunny jokes about, the sound of the early morning traffic acting as the soundtrack to their somehow perfectly imperfect lives, the chipped paint on the walls, accompanied by a poor plastering job thanks to Reiner punching the wall in a drunken victory cheer after beating Eren at a painfully lengthy game of beer pong, everything about their own world was beyond what Eren could have ever asked for, even in his wildest dreams.

“I think I wanna marry you.”

Jean laughed from deep in his chest, leaning back in their seat so that he could look into the sea green, bright as the goddamn sun eyes that had dragged him into the waves of pure love and adoration for Eren the first night they’d met at one of Reiner’s house parties. “Easy there, Casanova. You’ve still gotta make it through your tenth lunch at my mom’s tomorrow, remember?”

“She’s gonna love me even more. Everyone’s moms love me in the end.”

Chuckling softly, Jean carded his fingers carefully through Eren’s sleep-mussed hair, trying his best to ease the various knots as gently as he could. He could feel the way Eren’s head sunk lower as relaxation flowed throughout his body, a soft sigh escaping him as Jean’s fingers lowered to massage the nape of his neck.

“Uh huh. Yeah–– Hey, don’t you _dare_ fucking drool on my shoulder, Eren.”

It really was the little things.


End file.
